


Snowed In!

by ella_rose88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fanart, Snow, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: Arthur and Gwen are snowed in...





	Snowed In!

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this is an edit that is based on the prompt 37 "Snowed In" for Winter Knights’ 2018 Christmas Festival. This is what I was inspired to make - I realize its not complex, but I had a far bit of a hiatus after being busy with Uni and travelling. And while it is somewhat simple, I really enjoying playing around with the colourful snow landscape. So I hope people like it :) 
> 
> Secondly, I would like to extend a huge thank you to Winter Knights for hosting this festival year after year. I enjoyed participating :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are very much encouraged and appreciated :)


End file.
